


Neon Graveyard

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Prompt Fics [99]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27100810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick and Finn walk and talk during an investigation, though it's a very one sided conversation.
Relationships: Julie "Finn" Finlay/Nick Stokes
Series: Prompt Fics [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540795
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Neon Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jencsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencsi/gifts).



> to fill the prompts, "i want to know you” and/or “why won’t you let me know you?”

“What made you become a CSI?”

It’s only the seventeenth question he’s asked since they started their long trek through the neon graveyard in a search for a literal needle in the haystack of decaying equipment.

“What’s with the sudden interrogation, Tex?”

“I want to know you,” Nick shrugs. “And figured since we ain’t getting out of here anytime soon for me to take you on a proper date--”

“Excuse me?” she squeaks out.

“--I figured now’s a good as time as any to just...get to know you a bit better.”

“Hmm. That’s interesting, coming from you of all people,” Finn nudges him with a playful tease of her lips, a flick of her tongue that mirrors Nick’s nervous tick as they come to a halt.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nick gapes in a tight scoff. He crosses his arms, puffs his chest out. 

“I mean, c’mon, Nick, it’s pretty obvious,” Finn laughs off, stunned at Nick’s sudden seriousness.

“What is?” 

“Why won’t you let me know _you?”_ Finn doesn’t back down, steps up to her full height though her head doesn’t even pass his shoulders, she jabs a finger in his chest, into his beating heart and he allows his body to rock back before turning to stone.

“Y’ain’t givin’ me a chance...” Nick mutters, turning his head away.

“I’ve given you plenty of chances! We’ve known each other for almost a year and you never told me what happened between you and McKeen!”

_"That’s_ what this is about? That...scumbag who killed my best friend? What else is there to know?”

“I’ve stared into the eyes of vengeful criminals before, and yours were somehow even darker--”

“Oh, honey, you don’t want to go there, trust me.” 

Nick continues walking, away from his companion with hunched shoulders and a quickened pace--damn near a jog as he tries to collect his breath. Minutes later, he finds an object of interest underneath a battered, faded green light sign for a discontinued casino, and crouches down to further investigate. 

Finn joins him and this time, he doesn’t bite, just allows her company to hover over his shoulder.

Even when she ruins the moment by talking.

“A graveyard like this is as good a place as any to talk about the things you’ve tried to lay to rest. Seems to me like you tried to bury something that was still alive, and it’s not gonna stop haunting you until you _talk_ about it. If not to me, then, just... _somebody,_ Nick. All right?”

She presses a hand onto his shoulder, tracing the curvature of his shivering spine as she stands up, giving him the privacy he so longs for in moments like this, to settle the fight between his heart and his brain to move past this crying nonsense, to focus on the task ahead--

He reaches behind him, latches onto her wrist. 

“I think I found something,” he uses as an excuse, before pulling her back down to examine the gravesite.

He didn’t really find anything, but she’s right. It’s a good as any to talk about the ghosts of the past.

“Just like they found me.”


End file.
